Objective Uncovered
by frank
Summary: Mulder and Scully discover the truth


PART 1 - The new task - 11 pm Wednesday  
  
Mulder was talking to Scully on the mobile when a call interrupted their convosation. Skinner had rang. "Mulder I have just been informed you have now been moved from the X-Files to the mainstream. The chief has told me to inform u on your dedicated work. Please notify Scully too. And wish her well." Mulder stared into the skies, 4 years he had witnessed the unbelievable. A cover up of the US government about extra terrestrial life. A task, which had left his own sister and Scully being contracted with an incurable cancer. A task, which has been a sacrifice for the truth and the discovery of what, was out there in space and beyond. A journey, which the US government had set up. Mulder looked on towards his ceiling and he saw a camera, one that had been put in his home since the beginning of the task. But it was just a set up. Mulder thought, a set up which will cost his closet people to lose their lives. Mulder stared at the stars, he grabbed this pistol and stormed out the door. Mulder rang upstairs and kicked the door open. He had seen US military enter this room before. Inside he saw a man looking a security camera. "Hands up, this is the FBI, Do not move" The man reached for his shotgun lying on the desk. BANG! BANG! Filled the quiet night air. The man fell lying lifeless on the red carpet. A picture of his family fell out of his pocket and drifted into the blood of his carcass. As the picture drifted an another sound of a gun exploded into the mans face disfiguring the man from recognition a shotgun hidden in the mans clothes fell out and hit the ground. Mulder hadn't moved, his gun suspended between his hands. His eyes stared at the photo. A tear had filled his eye when he looked in the photo. There was a boy just like him before his father was taken away from him. Mulder called Scully to come to his apartment. It was now or never, the four year were not going to waste, he was going to uncover the sheet over his eyes, and solve the conspiracy the government had set up for him and Scully. Mulder waited for Scully, and at 10 she came in through the door but she was not alone. By her side was Skinner. And they both stared at the dead man. 'Mulder what happened??" "Scully we have been set up by the US government, our work was just a lie, my sisters death was a setup and ur cancer was the work of the US government, these four years have been a lie, made by the US government. You were sent here to stop me from uncovering these lies and you disobeyed your task, and they gave you the cancer. Scully it was a set up and now we need to find the truth. And discover why and what really happened. And we need to find a cure for your cancer. And we need to know the reason behind this conspiracy and uncover the truth that was hidden from the American people.' Scully looked closely into Mulder's eyes, the eyes which had been filled with hope 4 yrs ago were now no more than eyes of hate and vengeance. The questions had been answered. Now it was time for revenge. "Mulder, we need to go into the military base, and I think we both know that means we have to use this mans body.' Scully checked the mans pockets, Daniel Smith, US military, and in his wallet was ID card and access to the US military High security infrastructure. Scully gave what she found to Mulder who looked into Scully's deep blue eyes. It was time to play the game the government had tried to play with them. The US people deserved to know the world they were living in was nothing more than controlled simulation by the US officials. It had gone too far and hurt too much innocent people but they had to uncover the truth mostly for themselves. The questions concerning their 4 years work on the X-Files deserved an answer even though it was not the answer Mulder or Scully was looking for. "Mulder, Skinner we need to find an answer to this corruption. I will meet the FBI panel tomorrow over this and give my word that a man had shoot Skinner. 'Skinner sir we need you to go into hiding in the country until this has passed then we will get back to you sir, im sorry but this must be done.' Skinner looked between Mulder and Scully and nodded his head 'No im the one who is sorry, I never opened my eyes, yes I will see to it that you's uncover the truth. Okay do not ring me the phones will be tapped, but I will be at Springwood a nice village I had once talked to my friends about living at after I retired and good luck I hope to get back to you's soon. And by the way im sorry for not being a better leader.' Skinner walked our of the apartment covering himself with a baseball cap. Mulder sensing their was no time to lose turned and said to Scully in a blunted voice 'I will go a Motel, and tomorrow morning I will use Daniel's ID to enter the military infrastructure. Do not ring and do not speak a word of this. This is our last chance we have of finding out the truth. Skinner just told me that we are being moved back to the main stream. Scully I do not see you again I want to say that these four years may have been a lie but our friendship was not. You have been and always will be me best friend. I will miss you, I will also try to find the sure for your cancer. Good Bye Scully, you know what you have to do, Farwell. With that Mulder slid out of the room leaving Scully's mind wavering about what tomorrow lied.  
  
PART 2 - Entering the Web of Lies - 8am Thursday Mulder looked at the US military Headquarters, and slowly walked towards it. The double paned doors slid open as Mulder took his step into the building. Meanwhile Scully was called up to the apartment to name the body found lifeless there. As Scully and Mulder was trying to uncover the truth their section chief was plotting the doubles murder. He was going to use Skinner to eliminate Mulder and Scully. 


End file.
